Bedtime Ritual
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Smut fic of nyotalia AusHun. Er its unfinished at the moment but I may never finish it. Sorry bro's. Enjoy what you got if it gets popular enough I might finish it.


A/N Short Nyotalia AusHun fic for Cheesy!

She is utterly stunning. Beautiful creamy skin, long dark locks that fall just to the middle of her back and those curves, those lovely, round curves that were just oh so perfect. Well you say this and you're only staring at her back. You feel as though she is teasing you, slowly removing her dress as she readies herself for bed. You however have been in bed for awhile, just watching her as she continues her nightly ritual. Seriously you could just stare at her forever as she carefully brushes her hair; careful of that one strand that when pulled drives her crazy. The long strides of her arm that pulls the brush through her hair, just shows you more of her pearly skin, it's going to drive you crazy at some point.

"You've been staring at me for awhile, Daniel" You have been caught, though she does not look round to face you. She continues to brush her hair at her vanity desk. This only makes you smile, lying on your side as your face rests in your hand, just so you can continue to admire her.  
In the end she turns her face round to you, just because she's now expecting an answer from you. Her brow is raised, her slender arms crossing over her chest. "Well?" She's missing her glasses, of course she is. It is time for bed. You blink and continue to smile at her, looking into those violet eyes "You're beautiful, Annaliese. You know that right?"

Her pale face goes a little pink, it's really cute. "What are you talking about? I'm getting ready for bed. I probably look more tired than I do beautiful." A slight huff comes from her chest, her eyes darting away in embarrassment. She has always been like this, shy of compliments so you always make sure to compliment her as much as you can.

You get up from the bed, making your way over to her, her beauty keeps beckoning you closer and closer. You kneel down in front of her silk covered legs, you lean your cheek on her knee and looking up at her with your green eyes. She looks down at you, still demanding that answer. You don't really want to talk though, you just want to hear her not you. Your eyes fall from her face, down the skin of her neck, her shoulder, all the way down her arm to her hand where her pianist fingers lay on her lap, they were such beautiful slender fingers, even more beautiful with the golden band wrapped snug around the soft flesh. You slowly take the hand, kissing each and every knuckle, before kissing the ring. You look up again at her and she's smiling a little, smiling a rare smile at you and you can feel your heart skipping a beat. She was just so beautiful. And she is yours.

Everything begins then. Your night time ritual with your beautiful wife starts now. You lean up, softly placing your own lips on hers. They mould together perfectly, she does not gasp, why should she? You kiss all the time, and every kiss will leave her breathless anyway. So she presses into the kiss, presses into your lips and lets out a soft hum, her previous thoughts seem to have floated away, too preoccupied with the current activities. You enjoy the kiss to the fullest, slowly running your tongue a long her bottom lip, asking your lady for permission to enter. She complies, parting her lips slightly. Her hands come up to your cheeks, softly cupping them as she leans down to kiss you better.

Everything is slow and sensual, your eyes closing as you lean up into her, your hands running over the top of her clothed thighs, feeling the silk beneath your fingertips. Your lips only break from hers for the slightest second, just so you could both catch your breath. Though the air is cold against the moisture so soon enough your lips are locked together again. Your tongue slides in to her open mouth, your bodies pressing much closer together. She's pulling you off the floor, standing up with you both still softly kissing each other.

As you rise from your kneeling position your arms make their way round her waist, her hands falling from your face to rest on your broad shoulders. Mouths still entwined and she's making soft humming noises in approval of your administrations. Surprisingly she is the one pushing you towards the bed, soft and slowly you back up against the edge. One minute you are stood up the next you are led on your back with this goddess above you. Mouths parting so you can catch your breath, letting you get a good glimpse of Annaleise. Her hair cascading over her shoulders, the red tints of her cheeks compliment the rise and fall of her chest.

Your hands make their way down her thighs again, sneaking under the folds of her night dress to feel the smooth porcelain like skin. And slowly those hands make their way back up her legs, pulling the fabric with them. Your mouths collide again and again, pressing against each other. The temperature in the room was beginning to rise, or at least to you it feels like that.

With that your hands reach a new fabric, a type of elegant lace that covered her special areas or as Gillian like to call them 'Vital Regions.' The fabric was rough against your finger tips as you traced the patterns; you catch Annaleise biting her lip a little, especially when your skin made contact with her own. Additionally she is moving with your hands, moving against your skin, pretty much grinding on top of you. Her body reacted so well to your touch, arching against the skin, pressing her hips against your own. You want to please her, make her feel beautiful, so you softly rub the cloth that covers her delicate little flower, rubbing slowly and sensually across the lace covered folds. Her breath catches in her throat, biting her lip a little more from the sweet touches.

The fabric becomes damp in no time, the moist spot continuing to grow as your fingers pressed against it. Annaleise leans over you, panting slightly from the light touches. Her milky neck was exposed, so you trace feathery kisses across the skin, nipping and licking her a little, just behind her ear, a spot you know drives her crazy. Her hands are either side of your torso, struggling to keep herself up under the teasing touches you offer to her.

"D-Daniel please, darling." She gasps a little into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. The way she said your name was only encouragement, like honeycombs dipped in sugar. How could you deny the requests of such a perfect woman? The underwear slides off easily; just as easy as the nightdress is pulled up to reveal your wife's lower body. Her skin heats up against you, especially when you slide your hand against her bare folds. Her hips jolt against your hand, grinding against your fingers.

Her breath comes in little hitches, the sounds getting higher in pitch with each thrust of your fingers. You yearn for more of her sweet voice and you know exactly how to get it. So you slide your fingers into the orifice between her legs. Her fingers clench in the sheets beside you, twisting them into knots as she gasped out.

She was so close and you knew it, but you couldn't help but stop because the noise she made only made you want to pin her down."D-Daniel! D-Don't stop! Damn it!" She pouted at you, completely flustered. You only grin up at her, stroking her cheeks with the hand that wasn't between her thighs. "All in good time, Annaleise."

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAND IM TOO LAZY! /sob


End file.
